1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement to the annex lighting fixture for decorative ceiling fan, specifically the type of annex lighting fixture installed underneath the decorative ceiling fan that can be self-rigged with a wide variety of outward appearances and internal neon tube arrangements.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 a perspective view of a conventional annex lighting fixture for a decorative ceiling fan, wherein a light fixture (A) with fixture base (A1) is installed underneath the decorative ceiling fan (B) where centrally underneath the fixture base (A1) is a pull string to control the illumination of light fixture (A). In a conventional model the light fixture (A), the fixture base (A1) and a light bulb inside of the light fixture (A) underneath the ceiling fan (B) constitute one unchangeable, inseparable entity where pulling strings with different settings changes only applying to light intensity but not the light color or the outward appearance of light fixture (A). Also the ceiling fan (B), the light fixture (A) and the fixture base (A1) constitute an enclosed, unchangeable entity that can not render different effects to accommodate the atmosphere within a space short of changing the entire fixture. The conventional annex light fixture (A) is a simple, closed structure that uses a designated light bulb that has limited flexibility. In addition, the light fixture (A), not of a self-rigging design, affects no flexibility in real application. All these characteristics and limits of the conventional lighting fixture call for an improvement in terms of versatility and flexibility.